


Guilt

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [31]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau feels guilty.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Beau, guiltFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> On the other hand, this might be my favorite.

“I’m just saying that if I could hold guilt in my hand it’d probably feel a whole lot like Molly’s bloody coat,” said Beau.

The bar had cleared out a long time ago and most of the Mighty Nein headed upstairs at the same time.  But Jester had stayed behind.  Beau worried her.

“Like, really heavy and sort of wet, but a thick kind of wet.”

Jester wrapped her arm around Beau and squeezed her tight.  “Molly knew exactly how good a friend you were.”

“Fuck.  That’s bad.”

Jester looked Beau in the eye. “No, that is very very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
